In Fraganti
by SoulPolaris
Summary: Todo el mundo necesita privacidad, y el almacén de Fairy Tail parece el lugar perfecto para pasar un buen rato solo o acompañado, después de todo ahí no entran ni los ratones, o quizá sea el lugar menos privado del gremio, y eso lo descubrirán a la mala. [Multiparejas] [One-Shot]


**One-shot**

**[Multiparejas]**

Laxus deslizó su dura mano por el muslo de la maga del Satan Soul, mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba fuertemente de su cintura, dando besos y lengüetadas al cuello de la albina quien solo suspiraba y soltaba pequeños gemidos.

— La-laxus… te dije que te esperaras… a un lugar más… privado… — la maga del Take Over estaba agitada, excitada.

— Y una mierda Mira, no lo he hecho como en 2 meses, estoy que voy a explotar —

Así es, el par de magos se encontraban en el almacén de Fairy Tail, donde se guardaba la comida y la bebida, gracias a Dios Cana no estaba ahí intentando robarse un barril.

No era un lugar muy privado que digamos pero fue lo mejor que pudieron encontrar en el gremio.

De repente mientras el Dragon Slayer del rayo jugaba a deslizar las bragas de Mirajane se escuchó un ruido que los hizo detenerse

— ¿Q-qué fue eso? — Mira estaba alerta, pero aún agitada

— De seguro fue Natsu y una de sus riñas con Gray, no le hagas caso — el rubio reanudó sus caricias y cuando se iba a desabrochar el pantalón el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que tomará a Mira y saltaran a un barril vacío que estaba oportunamente a su izquierda, quedando muy juntos

Por suerte el barril tenía un hueco y desde ahí observaba a quienquiera que fuese el que lo fuera a interrumpir

— N-natsu… no seas brusco… con ese ruido que hiciste creo que solo en Crocus no te oyeron — comentó una rubia maga estelar que entraba sonrojada al almacén

— Vamos Lucy, que a quien se le ocurra entrar lo hago carbón… Happy no nos deja solos ni un momento — comentó el pelirrosa mientras le apretaba el trasero a la rubia y ésta se sonrojaba

— Sí… pero, ¿el almacén? Sería mejor habernos ido de misión y perdernos unos días guhehe — comentó pícara la maga estelar

— Demasiado sospechoso… y además Happy parece lapa, no se despegaría de nosotros —

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su plática medio-cachonda Laxus salió de su escondite de un salto dejando a una sonrojada Mirajane dentro del barril, ya que ella no pudo ver lo que vio Laxus, solo se lo imaginaba.

— Alto ahí, ¿Qué carajo crees que vas a hacer? — salió Laxus como la voz de la razón y la cara de la responsabilidad.

Lucy se exaltó, por suerte llevaba toda su ropa puesta, aún. Natsu ya no tenía el chaleco puesto pero no le importó, Lucy se escondió detrás de Natsu

— ¡Puta madre Laxus, queremos algo de privacidad! — exclamó furioso

— Pero lo que sea que estuvieras a punto de hacer está mal hacerlo en el gremio, y mucho más hacerlo aquí, en el almacén, ¡Por Dios, aquí está la comida! Te imaginas si… bueno, olvida eso — dijo sonrojado el mago del rayo.

— ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Medio desnudo, y dentro un barril de cerveza vacío, ¿Eh? Sospechoso, Laxus — se defendió Salamander

— B-bueno, es… una larga historia, bastante cómica si me lo preguntas… pero eso a ti no te importa —

Mirajane se aburrió de esperar a que se fueran y salió del barril, obviamente con la ropa ya acomodada y con la de Laxus en la mano, bueno solo su abrigo y su camisa, lo demás aún lo tenía puesto

— Diles la verdad Laxus, ellos iban a hacer lo mismo — dijo pacíficamente la mujer Demonio

— Hubo un momento de silencio, Laxus sudaba y se removía incómodo, Mira estaba tranquila dentro del barril, pero de pie. Natsu estaba cubriendo a Lucy y esperando algún tipo de movimiento o indicio de que los magos clase S se fueran, y Lucy, seguía sonrojada y avergonzada detrás de Natsu.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A qué hora se van a ir? — Natsu rompió el silencio y sorprendió a los otros 3 magos

— ¿Y qué carajo te hace pensar que seremos nosotros quienes nos iremos? — contratacó Laxus

— Pues ya es nuestro turno, que seas un lento que no sabe cuándo y dónde debe apurarse no es mi problema — esas palabras de Natsu hirieron el orgullo de Laxus, pero se mantuvo firme y sereno

— Soy mejor que tú en eso, se me nota de lejos, pero en fin, tenemos derecho a quedarnos aquí, después de todo, llegamos primero —

De repente otro sonido los alertó, pero éste no venía de afuera, sino de adentro del almacén, Lucy creyó que era un ratón, chilló y se abrazó a Natsu con más fuerza

— ¡Maldición! ¿Se pueden dar prisa y salir ustedes cuatro? Porque si es de quien llegó primero Juvia y yo tenemos el derecho de estar aquí y no ustedes — salió Gray de su escondite solo en boxers, detrás de él una Juvia bastante sonrojada y con un vestido mal puesto

Todos se sorprendieron y la sorpresa fue triple cuando otro ruido sonó en el lugar

— ¡SE PUEDE IR YENDO MUCHO A LA MIERDA USTEDES 6! ¡LA ENANA Y YO LLEVAMOS 2 HORAS ESPERANDO A QUE ESTE CUARTETO DE PENDEJOS SE LARGUEN Y NOS DEJEN TERMINAR! — ese fue Gajeel, quien solo traía una manta blanca que usaba como taparrabo dejando a la vista todo el demás cuerpo.

Y detrás de él salía Levy McGarden la cual se cubría con una manta su pequeño cuerpo.

Los 4 hombres empezaron a discutir sobre quién debería quedarse y terminar lo que ya habían empezado, Gajeel llevaba ventaja en la discusión argumentando que ya estaba casi… dentro…

Mientras las 4 chicas se observaban con vergüenza entre ellas y soltaban ligeras risitas, el escándalo de los 4 hombres fue tanto que alertaron a la gente del gremio, que estaban en el piso de arriba, pero bueno, en realidad solo fue Erza quién se acercó al almacén por el ruido.

Cuando abrió la puerta los observó a todos, 4 idiotas golpeándose e insultándose y 4 mujeres cuchicheando y chismoseando.

— Silencio — ordenó firme Titania, logrando captar la atención de todos, que luego de un par de segundos continuaron con sus peleas y chismoseo, sin embargo, ahora Erza era el tema principal de las conversaciones/discusiones.

— ¡QUE CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA! — la paciencia se le había agotado, y alertó a 7 magos, sí, 7.

— ¡Cállense imbéciles! ¿Qué no ven que Erza está enojada y celosa porque Jellal no se la surte? — Natsu habló en el momento en que todos se callaron, para su mala suerte.

— ¿Qué dijiste Natsu? — preguntó aún tranquila la maga de reequipamiento

Todos tragaron duro y salieron volando de ahí, dejando solos a Natsu, Lucy y Erza en el almacén

— E-Erza… verás, lo que acabas de escuchar fue a tu consciencia, no fui yo, lo juro — que excusa tan patética, pensó Lucy.

— Oh… pero estoy 100% segura de que escuché fuerte y claro tu voz, no la mía Natsu… — se iba acercando, carajo.

— Erza… por favor, no es para tanto, verás, ya se fueron todos y tenemos el lugar solo para nosotros 2… así que pensaba que… —

— ¿Pensar qué, Lucy? Cállate o te mato a ti también — la maga estelar sudó frio y salió disparada del lugar susurrándole a Natsu un _"Lo siento, hice todo lo que pude, te espero en mi departamento" _y desapareció.

Lo siguiente que se oyeron fueron gritos de Natsu y el crujir de los huesos.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Erza se llevó el cuerpo medio muerto de Natsu del almacén y cerró la puerta se escuchó un ruido.

— Eres un idiota, estar aquí toda la mañana solo porque _"Los hombres tienen que madrugar para ganar lugar" _y estupideces así de cómo ser hombre no hemos podido salir de este maldito lugar — recriminó Evergreen al peliblanco que estaba al frente de ella, en el fondo del almacén, en donde llevaban más de 4 horas escondidos.

— Intentar hacer cosas pervertidas con mi hermana en el almacén no es de hombres… me las pagará Laxus… — susurraba con furia el albino

— Pues yo con las fotos que tomé tendré para molestarlos a todos ellos por un buen tiempo — le dijo maliciosamente la pelicafé —… y… ¿Ahora como salimos de aquí sin que se den cuenta? —

Elfman la miró y negó con la cabeza, esperarían a que cerraran el gremio para poder irse, hasta entonces podrían disfrutar de un poco de privacidad…


End file.
